


Ben Solo know HSM?

by maghatter55



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghatter55/pseuds/maghatter55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on the theme of High School Musical and Star Wars. Established relationship between Rey and Ben in a modern setting, Just came to my mind on the anniversary of High School Musical. Blame the blizzard in the Northeast USA for my delay in posting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Solo know HSM?

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more to this universe probably.

Rey first heard the singing outside the bathroom door early on January 20th 2016. Ever since she had started dating and moved in with Ben Solo, Rey had discovered that he sang in the shower. Loudly. Normally it was some band that he really liked, like The Killers or something like that. But today it was different. Rey pressed her ear closer to the door and her suspicions were confirmed. Her boyfriend, the scary, emo, and terrifying Ben Solo was singing High School Musical.   
“We’re all in this together!” He sang loudly and mostly off key. Based on the splashing noises Rey also heard she guessed he was probably also doing the dance moves.   
Rey walked away from the bathroom shaking her head as she went to get dressed for work.

The next time she heard the singing was while she was making omelets for her and Ben. Ben walked into the kitchen still toweling off his hair from the shower now singing “Getcha Head in the Game” and bopping his head vigorously. The second his eyes caught sight of her standing at the stove watching him he froze and his eyebrows shot up.   
“I…I thought you had left for work already.” He says nervously.   
“Finn just called me and said that the store is closed today because of the imminent weather.” Rey explained. “So I decided to make us omelets before going to the gym.”  
Ben nods and takes a seat at the counter, draping the towel over his shoulders and looking at her to see if she noticed his singing.   
“So why were you singing High School Musical just now?” Rey asks him placing an omelet in front of him.  
“Oh you noticed that…” Ben says sheepishly.  
“Well yeah I noticed that. It isn’t everyday you hear the fearsome Kylo Ren” Rey drops the name of his character in his band for impact, “singing High School Musical. So why?”  
“Todayisthetenthanniversary.” He mumbles under his breath.  
“Sorry what was that?” Rey asks grinning.  
“Today is the tenth anniversary.” Ben says louder.  
“Oh! So you decided to celebrate by singing.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So how would you even know today is the tenth anniversary.” Rey asks digging into her own omelet.  
Ben looks up from his food fork halfway to his mouth. “I used to be obsessed with High School Musical. I had posters and every” Rey interrupts him by breaking out into laughter. “What what’s so funny about me liking High School Musical? It was a huge deal.” Ben looks almost offended.  
“No. It’s not that. I’m just imagining a little emo Ben with scene kid hair and black nails waiting in line to buy High School Musical merch. You must have been so cute.”   
“Yeah my parents were totally thrilled because they thought it was a sign that I was leaving my scene phase. I can still answer any trivia you have about the movie. Anyways I’ve been looking forward to the evening for year now because Disney Channel is going to show the movie again and then there will be a reunion show.” Ben’s eyes light up with a glow of childish joy.  
“Do you want to watch it together this evening? Maybe see if Finn and Poe want to come over and watch with us? Have a nice dinner and everything.” Ben looks surprised and Rey’s question.  
“Really you would do that for me?”  
“Of course babe.” Rey says as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. “I just have one question to ask. Can I get a videos of you singing along for you family.” The death glare he sends her answers her questions. “Alright, well if you will excuse me I have to go call Finn and tell him how the great Ben Solo know everything about High School Musical.” Rey runs out of the room before Ben can grab her, and as she leaves she thinks about how Finn and Poe are never going to let him live this down.


End file.
